Don't Worry Hyung
by Zahra Amelia
Summary: "Bukankan aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali hyung, kau lebih dari layak untuk mendapatkan peran itu! Aku rela melepaskan peran itu jika orang yang menggantikanku adalah kau Sungmin hyung. Aku percaya kemampuanmu hyung, bahkan aku yakin kau pasti bisa memberikan warna yang berbeda nanti.". KyuMin/BL/OS/DLDR.


Don't Worry Hyung

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

.

Length : Oneshot

.

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Absurd, Monotone Story, Failed Romance, OOC, Typo(s), etc.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading and enJOY!

.

.

.

_Namja ____petite_ itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, takut suara sekecil apapun dapat menganggu ketenangan penghuni _dorm_. Ia baru saja kembali dari jadwal latihan _drama musical_nya. Tubuhnya begitu lelah, ia bahkan baru menginjakkan kakinya beberapa hari yang lalu di tanah kelahirannya -Korea Selatan- setelah menghibur para penggemar mereka yang berada di _The Black Country_ lebih tepatnya di kota London.

_Foxy eyes_nya melirik seklias jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya dan waktu menunjukan pukul 11.30 KST disana, pantas saja suasana di dalam _dorm_ begitu tenang.

Eunhyuk mungkin sedang pergi keluar dan belum kembali atau dia sudah tertidur atau ia sedang bermain dengan Donghae, entahlah permainan jenis apa yang sedang mereka mainkan. Ryewook pasti memiliki _schedule_ di SUKIRA. Lagipula memang hanya dia, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang menempati _dorm_ di lantai 11 sementara anggota yang lainnya berada di lantai atas. Dan Kyuhyun, _evil magnae_ itu pasti sedang memadu kasih dengan selingkuhannya siapa lagi jika bukan Starcraft.

Hei siapa lagi yang sanggup menandingi pesona seorang Lee Sungmin -nama _namja ______petite_ itu- di mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju dapur. Meletakan ransel yang semula bertengger manis dipundaknya ke atas meja dapur. Tangannya bergerak lincah membuka almari atas dapur dan tersenyum senang ketika _foxy eyes_nya menemukan apa yang tengah ia cari. Menutup perlahan almari tersebut setelah ia berhasil mengambil apa yang tengah ia cari, sebungkus coklat instan.

Sungmin ingin menikmati secangkir coklat hangat sebelum pergi mandi kemudian tidur malam ini. Secangkir coklat hangat yang bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa penat dan lelah yang mendera tubuhnya. Sejujurnya dia agak merasa khawatir tentang perannya sebagai D'artagnan di _drama musical_ terbarunya _The Three Musketeers._

Dia memang menginginkan peran tersebut, bohong jika dia tidak merasa senang ketika ia akhirnya berhasil mendapatkannya. Tapi ia merasa tidak percaya diri bila dibandingkan dengan pemeran D'artagnan sebelumnya -Kyuhyun-, ia sangat ingat seberapa keras usahanya berlatih _vocal _setelah seharian penuh menjalani jadwal yang begitu padat hanya demi mengejar kemampuan Kyuhyun dalam bernyanyi. Meskipun ia sadar jika ia tidak akan bisa menyamai kemampuan Kyuhyun tapi setidaknya ia masih layak untuk menggantikan peran Kyuhyun menjadi D'artagnan.

Sungmin mengambil cangkir miliknya lalu mulai membuat secangkir coklat hangat untuk ia nikmati. Ia menyesap coklat hangatnya perlahan, begitu menyukai rasa manis dan pahit khas coklat yang tertinggal di lidahnya. Dia mendudukan dirinya perlahan di kursi dapur, ingatannya berputar ke kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana ia sengaja membuka sesi tanya jawab dengan _fans_nya di _naver blog_ miliknya. Sejujurnya ia ingin mengetahui seberapa banyak _fans_ yang akan mendukungnya atau malah menyudutkannya nanti dan apakah ia cukup layak untuk mendapatkan peran ini. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin mengecewakan _fans_nya yang selama ini mendukungnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan ritual malamnya -bermain _game_- sebelum pergi tidur. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur, kerongkongannya terasa kering setelah lelah mengumpat musuh-musuh _virtual_ didalam _game_ yang dia mainkan. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat ketika menemukan sosok kekasihnya, Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sungmin, dahinya mengernyit heran ketika ia menemukan Sungmin yang terlihat tengah duduk melamun sambil sesekali menyesap minuman ditangganya, Sungmin bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sungmin _hyung_." Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin bermaksud menyadarkan _namja ______petite_ itu dari lamunannya. Sedikit jengah melihat _hyung_nya yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya, ia tidak suka diabaikan terutama jika diabaikan oleh Sungmin.

"_Omo_, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Tubuh Sungmin sedikit tersentak dan hampir saja menjatuhkan secangkir coklat hangat yang ia pegang. "Kau membuat jatungku nyaris lepas Kyu." Sungmin mengelus dadanya perlahan dan menoleh ke samping, 'sejak kapan Kyuhyun disini? Haah...sepertinya aku terlalu asik melamun.' bathin Sungmin.

"_Mianhae hyung _aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu, kau sedang memikirkan apa _hyung _sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku disini?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin khawatir. Ia bahkan melupakan rasa hausnya.

"_Aniyo_, aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa Kyu." Sungmin mengulas senyum menenangkan.

"Haah..aku ini siapa bagimu _hyung_? Jangan berpura-pura tersenyum jika kau sedang tidak ingin tersenyum." Sinar kesedihan terpancar dari _obsidian_ Kyuhyun. Ia tau Sungminnya tengah berakting baik-baik saja dihadapannya, 7 tahun bersama dan 6 tahun menjadi _roommate _cukup membuat Kyuhyun mengenal sosok Sungmin. Bahkan Kyuhyun sadar jika senyum yang diberikan Sungmin sedikit dipaksakan, tidak ada binar-binar cantik di manik mata Sungmin ketika ia tersenyum tadi.

Perasaan bersalah mendera Sungmin begitu melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun, sungguh dia tidak bermaksud membuat Kyuhyun kecewa apalagi sampai bersedih karenanya. Bukannya ia tidak mau berbagi atau tidak mempercayai orang lain termasuk Kyuhyun, ia hanya tidak ingin orang lain ikut bersedih dan terbebani karena masalahnya. Biarlah ia menyimpan rapat-rapat masalahnya dan bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, seolah-olah ia tidak pernah terluka dan merasakan sakit, seolah-olah ia adalah _namja_ yang kuat dan tidak butuh seseorang untuk berbagi. Meskipun kenyataannya ia juga terkadang membutuhkan penopang agar dia bisa terus berdiri tegak. Dan ia sadar jika penopang itu adalah Kyuhyun, sosok yang bisa ia percaya dan bisa ia andalkan sekaligus sosok yang mampu menenangkan dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk terus berdiri tegak dan terus berlari meski tertatih-tatih sekalipun. Asal ada Kyuhyun disampingnya maka semuanya pasti baik-baik saja.

"Duduklah dulu Kyu, kau tidak lelah berdiri seperti itu? Atau kau mau kubuatkan coklat hangat?" Tawar Sungmin.

"Tidak usah _hyung_, saat ini kau tahu apa yang lebih aku butuhkan." Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin tajam seolah-olah meminta penjelasan.

Sungmin mengehela nafasnya, sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskannya kali ini. Kyuhyun itu keras kepala sama seperti dirinya meskipun seringkali dia mengalah untuk Kyuhyun mengingat posisinya sebagai seorang _hyung_ disini. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, menurutmu aku cukup layak untuk menggantikan peranmu?" Sesungguhnya Sungmin merasa sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini kepada Kyuhyun.

"Bukankan aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali _hyung_, kau lebih dari layak untuk mendapatkan peran itu! Aku rela melepaskan peran itu jika orang yang menggantikanku adalah kau Sungmin _hyung_. Aku percaya kemampuanmu _hyung,_ bahkan aku yakin kau pasti bisa memberikan warna yang berbeda nanti. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu _hyung _bersama keluargamu, para _fans_mu, bersama_ hyungdeul_, bersama ELF. Jangan lupakan kau masih mempunyai kami _hyung_ dan kau masih mempunyai _fans_ yang begitu mencintaimu." Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Obsidiannya menatap Sungmin lembut tak lupa senyum yang begitu tulus terlukis dibibir Kyuhyun.

Dada Sungmin terasa begitu hangat dan ringan, seolah-olah oksigen yang sempat menghilang kini kembali bisa ia hirup. Keraguan perlahan-lahan menghilang hanya dengan kata-kata sederhana namun bermakna begitu dalam baginya. Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tenang. "Terima kasih Kyu, terima kasih untuk selalu berada di sisiku dan mendukungku."

"Tak perlu berterimakasih Ming, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu. Mendukungmu. Lagipula akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena kau selalu mempercayaiku untuk mendampingimu."

Senyum yang begitu tulus dan manis terukir di wajah Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin terulur perlahan ke tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada dipipinya, melepaskan salah satu tangan Kyuhyun kemudian ia tautkan dengan tangannya, mengisi sela-sela jari masing-masing. Tangan dan jarinya terasa begitu cocok satu sama lain, seperti sepasang puzzle yang akhirnya menemukan potongan yang tepat. Sementara tangan Kyuhyun yang satunya ia biarkan untuk mengelus pipinya lembut.

.

.

.

Sungmin melepaskan tautan tanganya dengan Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun berhenti mengelus pipinya. Ia sadar jika Kyuhyun ke dapur pasti untuk mengambil minum setelah kelelahan bermain _game_, ia terlalu hafal kebiasaan _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya ini. Tapi Kyuhyun sampai menahan hausnya bahkan mungkin melupakannya karena lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Sungmin merasa begitu _special_.

"Kyu kau ke dapur untuk mengambil minum bukan? Kau benar-benar tidak mau kubuatkan coklat hangat atau yang lainnya?" Sungmin menawarkan untuk membuatkannya kembali, siapa tau Kyuhyun berubah pikiran.

"Tidak usah Ming, aku minum punyamu saja." Kyuhyun langsung mengambil secangkir coklat hangat milik Sungmin yang berada di atas meja.

"Tapi itu milikku Kyu, aku buatkan yang baru saja ya."

Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak usah, kita berbagi saja Ming. Lagipula ini bekas bibirmu pasti rasanya jadi lebih manis."

Kyuhyun sukses membuat pipi _chubby_ Sungmin merona.

"Terserah kau saja kalau begitu." Sungmin mengalah, Kyuhyunnya memang keras kepala.

Seringai tipis tercetak di bibir Kyuhyun. "_Gumawo chagiya_." Kyuhyun langsung menyesap coklat hangat milik Sungmin.

"Emm Kyu, aku dengar twitter Eunhyuk dibajak?" Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menyesap coklat hangat miliknya. _Indirect kiss_.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu _hyung_?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin heran.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Hanya ingin bertanya saja, apa salahnya? Lagipula ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Twitter punya Eunhyuk dibajak."

"Iya, kau tahu Ming _cracker_ itu mengupload foto-foto _yeoja_ telanjang di_ twitter _Eunhyuk _hyung_." Kyuhyun tertawa mengingat ulah _cracker_ tersebut.

"Itulah kenapa aku kurang menyukai _SNS_(_Social Networking Site_). Terlalu banyak _faker _didalamnya." Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"_Ara_, itulah sebabnya aku lebih memilih untuk mengabarimu lewat telepon atau sekedar mengirimu pesan singkat Ming." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"_Aish..._berhenti mengacak rambutku Kyu. Lagipula kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan kemampuannya untuk suatu hal yang lebih berguna dibandingkan mengganggu privasi dan merugikan orang lain." Sungmin semakin mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Kau benar, seperti aku misalnya."

"Huh, apa maksudmu Kyu?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Jawaban Kyuhyun terkesan ambigu baginya.

"Aku juga pernah menjadi seorang _cracker_ Ming." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

"_Mwo_... _SNS_ siapa yang pernah kau bajak Kyu?" Sungmin membulatkan _foxy eyes_nya.

"Dirimu Ming, lebih tepatnya hatimu." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya bermaksud menggoda Sungmin.

"_Ye_...diriku? Hatiku?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya pelan, masih belum mengerti maksud dari pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu kan tugas seorang _cracker,_ menyusup diam-diam kedalam sebuah _system _kemudian mencari kelemahan _system_ tersebut untuk kepentingan pribadi dan mencari keuntungan dari _system_ yang dia masuki." Kyuhyun menjelaskan sesederhana mungkin kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, ia mengerti sekarang apa maksud dari pernyataan Kyuhyun padanya. "Ya kau memang seorang _cracker _Kyu! Kau menyusup diam-diam kedalam hatiku untuk mengacaukan perasaanku lalu kau mencari kelemahanku sehingga aku tidak bisa menolak pesonamu, semuanya kau lakukan demi kepentingan pribadimu. Dan kau berhasil Kyu, berhasil membuatku membalas perasaanmu."

"Akhirnya kau mengerti juga Ming, tapi siapa yang tidak tergoda dan bisa menolak pesona namja tampan sepertiku! Bahkan seorang Lee Sungmin yang sempurnapun tidak sanggup menolaknya." Kyuhyun menyeringai menampilkan _smirk _kebanggannya.

"_Nde_, tidak akan ada yang sanggup menolak pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang agung. Oleh karena itu aku harus menjaganya baik-baik agar ia tidak berpaling dariku." Sungmin mencubit hidung macung Kyuhyun.

"Aww..sakit Ming, tega sekali kau pada kekasihmu. Hei Cho Kyuhyun terlalu mencintai Lee Sungmin, jangankan untuk berpaling mencoba melepaskan pandangan darimu saja aku tidak sanggup." Kyuhyun membalas perbuatan Sungmin dengan menyentil dahinya.

"Lagipula kau sekarang bukan _cracker_ lagi bagiku Kyu tapi kau adalah seorang _hacker _sekarang. Kau menutupi kelemahanku, menopangku, melindungiku, dan mencintaiku." Senyum yang begitu manis terlukis indah dibibir Sungmin.

"_Aigoo...cheesy_ Ming." Dada Kyuhyun berdebar pelan dan terasa hangat mendengar kata-kata Sungmin.

"Sepertinya malam semakin larut Ming, sebaiknya kau tidur _chagiya_ karena besok pagi kita harus berangkat ke Osaka." Kyuhyun mendorong kursinya kebelakang lalu berdiri.

"Kyu bolehkah malam ini aku tidur disampingmu? Aku ingin mendengar kau menyanyiakan _lullaby._" Sungmin ikut berdiri menyusul Kyuhyun, ia membulatkan _foxy eyes_nya, memancarkan _puppy eyes_nya.

Jika sudah begini bahkan _evil_Kyu pun takkan berkutik dibuatnya.

"Tentu saja _chagiya_. Apapun untukmu Ming." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sadar dia bukan kekasih yang sempurna untuk Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa menjanjikan akan selalu membahagiakan Sungmin tanpa membuatnya terluka, selalu ada disisinya ketika Sungmin membutuhkannya, selalu mendukungnya, selalu menjaga senyum Sungmin agar terlukis dibibirnya, selalu menjaga Sungmin setiap saat. Tapi yang Kyuhyun bisa janjikan hanya bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga hatinya hanya untuk seorang Lee Sungmin.

END.

Ige mwoya? hah mood saya memang sedikit gloomy sehingga memutuskan untuk menuangkannya kedalam tulisan dan seperti inilah hasilnya "FAILED". Tapi berhubung saya sudah berjanji demi KyuMin saya akan meramaikan SPI ini dengan pair mereka jadilah saya nekat mempostingnya meski saya tau ini bahkan tidak layak untuk dibaca.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview ff saya yang berjudul Miss You Too, saya sangat terharu mendapat respon positif dari chinggudeul sekalian ^^

untuk :

**WineShipper** : Omona sampai diabetes memang KyuMin moment terlalu manis sih kekeke Kyuhyun memang orang yang paling tahu tentang Ming begitupun sebaliknya, Syukurlah jika chinggu bisa enJoy membaca Junk fic ini, Gumawo sudah mau membaca bahkan mereview.

**Cho Na Na** : Yupz KyuMin itu memang romatis dengan cara mereka sendiri ^^. Gumawo sudah mau membaca bahkan mereview.

**Zen Liu** : KyuMin memang sweet kekeke, tenang saja Ming hanya mengoda Kyu saya juga tidak bisa membayangkannya. Omona jinjayo? saya masih amatir chinggu masih harus banyak belajar. Nado hwaiting dan gumawo sudah mau membaca bahkan mereview.

**Chella-KMS** : That's right KyuMin memang manis. Gumawo chinggu, kamu juga tetep semangat nulis yah kekekeke. Gumawo sudah mau membaca bahkan mereview.

**chocoolade** : Gumawo, KyuMin memang sweet dan selalu buat deg degan kekekeke. Gumawo sudah mau membaca bahkan mereview.

**EvilRoommate137** : Gumawo ya KyuMin memang manis itulah kenapa ff ini terasa manis. Gumawo sudah mau membaca bahkan mereview.

**imAlfera** : Yupz KyuMin emang so sweet ^^. Gumawo sudah mau membaca bahkan mereview.

**riesty137** : Iya mereka sedang melepaskan rindu sudah membaca dan mereview.

**Karen Kouzuki** : Gumawo ^^, syukurlah jika chinggu suka. Gumawo juga sudah membaca dan mereview.

**Lee Sanghyun** : Sehangat pelukan KyuMin XD, sama-sama mak Dien aku yang harusnya makasih loh kamu udah mau berkunjung dan repot2 review ^^. Everyday kalo kangen ma KM mah kekeke

**ChoLee.13** : Iya gumawo mau berkunjung dan mereview ^^. Mereka ga gengsi lagi ko kekekeke. Gumawo sudah membaca dan mereview.

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin** : Iya KyuMin itu so sweet. Gumawo sudah mau membaca bahkan mereview di ff MYT ataupun di ff MBIG.

**cloudswan** : Gumawo ^^, dan gumawo juga sudah mau membaca n mereview.

**Phia89** : Gumawo ^^, dan gumawo juga sudah mau membaca n mereview.

**Guest** : Gumawo ^^, dan gumawo juga sudah mau membaca n mereview.

**kyumin joyer** : Gumawo ^^, dan gumawo juga sudah mau membaca n mereview.

**Adelia Santi** : Iya bener ko nun fluffy ^^. Ming emang chessy makanya gampang deket ma cewe #plakk. Ming emang makhluk langka ^^v, iya dia jarang mau membuka diri dia tpi kalo membuka baju beserta celana dan isinya didepan Kyu sih sering kekeke. Gumawo nunna buat reviewnya.

**Guest** : Syukurlah kalo suka ^^. Gumawo juga sudah mau membaca n mereview.

**sissy** : Yuhu KyuMin is Real. Ini ff baru saya semoga suka ^^. Gumawo juga sudah mau membaca n mereview.

**Najika bunny** : Iya itulah tujuan nunna nulis ingin membagi fakta KM moment ditambah dengan delusi nunna yang terkadang lebay menjadi sebuah tulisan yang semoga layak untuk dibaca ^^. Gumawo saeng mau baca n review. Mian ffnya kalo ga sepanjang punya Kyu malah cuma sepanjang punya Ming XD

**winecouple** : Ya KyuMin emang manis ^^. Gumawo juga sudah mau membaca n mereview.

**kazha KazuhaJOY** : Yuhu ini lebih ke Ming side dan berakhir dgn KyuMin coz yang MYSB kan Kyu side kekeke. Makasih Zha, syukurlah kalo kamu suka ^^. iya yah harusnya pasang cctv yah biar ketahuan KyuMin kaya gimana XD. Ming itu tipikal terbuka deh Zha dia kalo kangen bakalan ngomong beda ma Hae yang kalo kangen malah gengsi ngomong, Kyu juga gengsinya gede tapi dia itu pemalu sih bukan gengsi itu yang q tangkap. Ini sudah dilanjut Zha, gumawo yah buat Reviewnya di 3 junk fic punyaku ^^

**UnyKMHH** : Iya bangun2 udah ada sosok namja kece disamping dia, jadi envy yah. Iya syukurlah mereka bisa saling terbuka ^^. Gumawo juga sudah mau membaca n mereview.

**nova137** : iya mereka emang so sweet, Gumawo reviewnya di ff MYSB dan ff MYT.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ^^

RnR?


End file.
